


Почти сводные братья

by Arissu



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU, OOC, PG-13, ОМП - Freeform, Юмор, детектив, нецензурная лексика, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ну, как-то так и вышло, - подытожил Беркхард. – Моя мама вышла замуж за его папу, а его мама какое-то время спала с моим папой, потом мы с Шоном встретились, узнали друг о друге и… вот… мы как бы почти сводные братья…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти сводные братья

**Author's Note:**

> WTF SeanNick Grimm 2016: тексты G-PG-13  
> Бета: sihaya

Отдел убийств одного из полицейских участков Портленда кипел и бурлил. Впрочем, картина была обычной — испокон веков люди считали себя вправе отнимать чужую жизнь. 

Остановившись возле стола лейтенанта Ренарда, капитан Коллинз задумчиво оглядел сверкающую поверхность. Никаких чашек и стаканчиков с остатками кофе; белесых кругов; невнятных бумажек и груд папок. Иногда такое маниакальное пристрастие к чистоте и безупречному порядку пугало, но потом капитан вспоминал упертость своего подчиненного и опять убеждался, что преемника он выбрал достойного. А то, что Ренард суховат в общении, практически безэмоционален, держит своих коллег на расстоянии — так следующему капитану этого участка ни к чему панибратские отношения с бывшими коллегами.

— Капитан? — Коллинз не подпрыгнул только потому, что привык к манере Ренарда двигаться при весьма немалых габаритах практически бесшумно. Повернувшись, он едва не уткнулся носом в грудь высоченного лейтенанта, внимательно и бесстрастно смотрящего на него сверху вниз. Ренард ожидал, когда капитан озвучит причины появления возле его стола.

— В общем, так, — решительно кивнул сам себе Коллинз. Вопреки внешнему спокойствию, внутри у него все едва ли не вибрировало от волнения в ожидании реакции Ренарда на новость. — После ухода Пайна на пенсию ты остался без напарника. Конечно, справляешься ты отлично, но против устава не попрешь. Так что я не стал разбивать наших и назначил тебе в напарники новенького, которого к нам перевели из Нью-Йорка. 

После этого Коллинз махнул кому-то рукой, и от стола детектива Роллинз — хихикающей и пунцовеющей, словно девчонка — свободной походкой к ним направился парень лет двадцати семи: темноволосый, с широкой улыбкой и яркими серо-голубыми глазами, в которых отплясывал канкан целый отряд чертей. 

— Знакомьтесь. Лейтенант Шон Ренард. Сержант Ник Беркхардт. Надеюсь, вы сработаетесь.

Одетый неброско, но явно недешево, Беркхардт как-то потерянно глянул на капитана, а потом перевел взгляд на того, кого прочили ему в напарники. Стоило их взглядам скреститься, как оба дружно выдохнули и сделали шаг назад. А потом случилось то, что свидетели припоминали долгие годы спустя: Шон Ренард, не теряющий самообладания даже под дулом пистолета, размахнулся и от души врезал будущему напарнику. Сила удара была такова, что Беркхардт перелетел через свой будущий стол, смел спиной бумаги Гонсалеса и Вронски и рухнул на пол под ноги ошеломленной Роллинз. Но тут же, упругим мячиком вскочив на ноги, он чуть ли не одним прыжком оказался возле Ренарда и ответил ударом на удар. 

Все, находившиеся в участке, стали свидетелями того, как ледяная броня лейтенанта Ренарда осыпалась талой капелью: двое полицейских дрались с умением и пылом, определенно заслуживающими лучшего применения. Скорость и сила ударов были таковы, что бывалые копы, только и могли, что изумленно таращить глаза: такое можно было увидеть лишь в фильмах про супершпионов или фантастических поделках студии Марвел — но чтобы вживую?

— Твою мать! Прекратить! — наполнил участок рев капитана Коллинза.

— Вы... два недоумка! Какого хрена вы тут устроили?! Я вас нахрен уволю! Пойдете улицы подметать! Будете патрулировать самые отстойные районы города до конца ваших жизней! Отвечать немедленно: что за дерьмо, к чертям собачьим, это было?!

Вместо ответа детективы мерили друг друга настороженными взглядами и ощупывали боевые раны. Разбитая губа Шона уже опухала, а если не приложить лед к ссадине на скуле прямо сейчас, завтра там будет роскошный синяк. У Беркхардта такой же синяк был на другой скуле и начинал заплывать правый глаз.

— С этим я работать не буду, — отрезал Ренард.

— Да ладно тебе, — ухмыльнулся Беркхардт, — согласись: пусть это странно, но зато интересно!

— Интересно?! — чуть ли не впервые на памяти старожилов повысил голос Ренард. — Ты и твои ненормальные братья меня едва не убили!

— Ну ведь не убили же? — Беркхардт посмотрел на него с недоумением. — И потом — это и твои братья тоже.

— Они мне не братья! — Ренард едва не закипел от такого предположения.

— А теперь коротко и ясно: что за хрень по поводу братьев? — У Коллинза плыло от злости перед глазами и начиналась мигрень.

— Понимаете, тут такое дело, капитан... — озадаченно почесал макушку Беркхардт, взлохмачивая модельную стрижку. — Мы с Шоном как бы братья.

— Сводные, — мгновенно поправил его Ренард. — Почти сводные.

— Ага, почти сводные братья, — согласно кивнул Беркхардт. — Так вышло... В свое время моя мама кое с кем сошлась, а потом выяснилось, что он принц крови. Мама не одобряла ни принцев, ни обмана, поэтому высказала все, что думала, и ушла, хлопнув дверью. А потом родился я, на радость законным принцам. Затем мама встретила отчима и вышла за него замуж. Только вот у отчима уже был сын. Он, — Ник кивнул на бросавшего злобные взгляды, но позволявшего ему говорить Ренарда. — Потом еще его мама встречалась с моим отцом, но тоже рассталась с ним… в общем, как-то нехорошо там получилось. Взаимные обиды, все такое… В итоге кузены решили проучить моего братца. 

— Проучить? Они пытались меня убить! — опять вспылил Ренард.

— Ой, ладно тебе, — небрежно отмахнулся Беркхардт, — не убили же. А от пары-тройки синяков еще никто не умирал. Ты им тоже весьма конкретно жизнь... попортил. 

«Даром, что мать-ведьма: сколько раз ты их травил?»

— Ничего не знаю, — моментально пожал плечами Ренард с самым независимым видом.

— Впрочем, они и меня пытались достать, но я им показал, что со мной шутки плохи, — хмыкнул Беркхардт.

— Насколько я помню, служба безопасности кляла этого «шутника» так, что у тебя давно уши должны были отвалиться, — мстительно сдал подвиги будущего напарника Ренард.

«Эрик до сих пор проверяет каждую машину на взрывчатку!»

— Понятия не имею, о чем речь, — тут же открестился Беркхардт.

 

— Ну, как-то так и вышло, — подытожил он. — В итоге моя мама вышла замуж за его отца, а его мама какое-то время спала с моим отцом, а потом мы с Шоном встретились, узнали друг о друге и вот мы как бы почти сводные братья...

— Парни, вызов с Парк-Лейн, 22, — в дверь просунулась голова дежурного, который в шоке оглядел растрепанного, сверкающего свежими синяками Ренарда, не менее растрепанного и побитого новенького, находящегося в шоке капитана, мертвую тишину отделения и от греха подальше поспешил исчезнуть. 

— Ну что, напарничек, пойдем посмотрим, кто там такой шустрый? — Сияя широкой улыбкой, которой совсем не мешали свежие ушибы, Ник Беркхардт, наполовину Принц, наполовину Гримм, с энтузиазмом потащил за собой своего почти сводного брата, Шона Ренарда, наполовину Гримма, наполовину — Ведьмака.

Устои Гриммов и мира везенов накренились так, что было достаточно легчайшего прикосновения, чтобы они рухнули...


End file.
